


Haikyuu!! Headcanons: Adi has Writers Block

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a totally different route from the angst i write, based off of canon ideas but, food festivals, headcanons, iwa is a bit ooc?, most hcs are fanon anyways, no he isn't, oikawa spoils you, tbh i need to write more angst these days, these are all fanon!!!, this shit is sweet as hell, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: heyo! welcome to my book of headcanons for when i have severe writers block and my brain is absolutely useless! i tried to make these as fun as possible, so please give them a chance!HAIKYUU CHARACTERS X READER HEADCANONS――――――――――――――――――↳ started: 03/10/2021↳ ended: (ongoing)!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚. 𝗜 𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗛𝗔𝗜𝗞𝗬𝗨𝗨 𝗕𝗨𝗧 𝗜 𝗗𝗢 𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗜 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗘
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744099
Kudos: 7





	1. heyo!

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙

hi! :3

yes. i have writers block. severe writers block.

i'm also just super excited for the warm weather (i am writing this introductory chapter during the early days of spring) and i really, really wanted to do beach date hcs

other than that i literally have no other reason for making this collection.

yes, i am aware. i'm super random.

but it's okay! (i guess) bc i'm gonna have fun writing these!

so enjoy!

and leave comments!

pls!

ty

_started: 03/10/2021_

_ended: (ongoing)_

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙


	2. ✩ Domestic Spring HCS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [Character HCS]: Suna, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Ushijima, Osamu, Kageyama  
> ↳ [Prompt]: It's warm outside, and spring is starting to bloom, how do the two of you enjoy the warm weather?  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> tw: slight use of weed? 
> 
> (tried making this a gn as possible but i do use the word 'wife'!)

【 **Suna Rintarou** 】

✩ Suna's not nearly as excited as you are for the warm weather, but he finds you cute so (why not?)

✩ lazily puts two chairs out on the patio of your shared apartment and a small table

✩ without saying he has his bluetooth with him, but you'd rather not let him pick too many of the songs

✩ "what? why not?!" he nags as he slouches back into the reclined chair

✩ "your songs are better for midnight drives, not sunbathing-patio-time."

✩ he isn't really bothered by it because he love listening to the songs you pick (they remind him of you)

✩ definitely falls asleep with the magazine he was reading on his face

✩ but you can't even get a picture in because as soon has he hears the camera shutter he's jumping up to tickle the actual life out of you

✩ "RIN STOP I CAN'T BREATH"

✩ "suffer."

✩ definitely pulls out a blunt to take a couple of hits, and will kiss you to give you some of the high too (I STRONGLY HC THAT SUNA IS A STONER)

✩ "the neighbors are gonna smell.."

✩ "it's windy it's no problem." he says almost  _ too  _ nonchalantly

✩ stares at you when wind blows through your hair

✩ "what?"

✩ "nothing, the wind just made you look super pretty."

✩ totally blunt with his compliments, but enjoys it so much because of how much it flusters you.

【 **Iwaizumi Hajime** 】

✩ he's just as excited as you are, but doesn't let his giddiness show through so much

✩ will def take you to a park or outdoor area of some sort

✩ doesn't make you do anything physical though

✩ "Haji, seriously, I don't want to get sweaty already."

✩ cue a random trip throughout the park he knows incredibly well

✩ "do you know where we are, Haji?"

✩ "yeah, of course."

✩ "..."

✩ "well i mean--kinda."

✩ the two of you will stumble across this hidden stream that has a bunch of pretty river rocks in it

✩ the heat had spiked up a bit so the two of you decide to wade about calf-deep into it

✩ PLEASE throw water at him you will not regret it

✩ cause then he'll throw water back at you and then the next thing you know the two of you are having a water fight like two idiots

✩ two idiots in love ofc

✩ "Haji, think you can catch a fish?" you say to him jokingly, obviously he can't--

✩ does it right away

✩ just sticks his hand in the water and just--

✩ whips out a fish with his bare hands

✩ O_O

✩ "did you grow up in the wild or something, Haji?"

✩ "shut up"

✩ you guys take home a bunch of random rocks and put them up on a shelf

✩ a 10/10 experience tbh

【 **Oikawa Tooru** 】

✩ this man has class, so obviously, he is taking you somewhere nice

✩ the two of you happen to live near a pier and there's a whole area for shopping and dining

✩ he left to go somewhere really early in the morning and the next thing you know he's standing in front of you with a new sundress and sunhat

✩ "you woke up at 6:00 a.m to buy me a new dress and sunhat?"

✩ "...yeah?" he can't understand why this would be a problem, he loves spoiling you (maybe a little too much)

✩ you give him a little kiss on the cheek though, telling him not to splurge too much on you these days

✩ and then he does the exact opposite as you guys go out

✩ literally every vendor that spots him manages to swindle him into buying something for you

✩ "hello, kind sir, would you be interested in buying this lovely shell bracelet for your wife?"

✩ first of all, you're flustered at the vendor referring to you as his wife

✩ second of all, Oikawa is smirking like a totally idiot because (1) goddamn he never knew he'd like the title 'his wife' on you so much and (2) yes, of course he's going to buy it.

✩ calls you 'my wife' for the rest of the day

✩ "what would you like to order, my wife?"

✩ cue a flustered but huge eyeroll from you

✩ randomly takes pictures of you and your sundress

✩ "Tooru!"

✩ "Whaaaaat? You look so pretty!"

✩ kicks the day off by taking you to a private pier area that he rented, fairy lights decorate the area and reflect across the water that's barely illuminated by the setting sun. he has some soft music playing in the background and spins you around gently

✩ stares at you with the biggest grin on his face the entire time, he definitely wants you to truly have the title of 'his wife' soon.

【 **Ushijima Wakatoshi** 】

✩ okay, don't @ me for this one

✩ takes you to a greenhouse.

✩ a vegetable greenhouse.

✩ I think Ushi is super domestic, and he def has the knowledge of a stay-at-home wife (which is literally amazing).

✩ "Come, some vegetables are in peak condition during this time of year."

✩ "O-Oh, okay."

✩ holds your hand the whole time you guys are looking through the greenhouse, doesn't let go for a second (not even when his greenhouse friend comes to talk to him!)

✩ definitely picks flowers/fruits/vegetables and hold them up to your face

✩ you don't mind because you're definitely amazed, you've really never seen these kinds of plants in such good conditions

✩ puts a flower in your hair and smiles to himself

✩ you don't really notice the flower in your hair until you see him smiling down at you so softly

✩ "what's the matter?"

✩ "the flower really suits you."

✩ will use whatever produce the two of you bought to have a picnic

✩ to be honest, even if he has the knowledge of a stay-at-home wife, I can't fathom him being a good cook

✩ like at all

✩ he can chop up produce though, so that's exactly what you two eat during your little picnic

✩ you take a picture of you two and he grins a little as you lean into him, tiny blush painting his face

✩ new lock screen: acquired!

【 **Osamu Miya** 】

✩ BAR-BE-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

✩ chef Miya as entered the chat (and honestly I love him for it)

✩ obviously he’s gonna be hanging out in the patio or backyard of your shared home together, cranking up his lovely machine

✩ wears a sleeveless tank-top and shorts (accompanied by some frilly discount apron he bought at the store) so honestly you’re not complaining in the slightest bit

✩ dem biceps doe  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

✩ sorry i just have a huge thing for biceps (and if you saw ‘samu’s you would too)

✩ you’re just chillin not too far from him, sitting beside the table you have out and he just comes over to the table and continuously piles up food on it.

✩ “‘samu, how are we gonna finish--”

✩ “it’ll be gone before you know it.”

✩ FEEDS YOU AHHHHHHH (IT’S SO CUTE)

✩ he made a skewer? He’s coming over to feed it to you. He grilled a chicken leg? He’s coming over to feed you. He has a popsicle? He’s coming over to give you some.

✩ but literally doesn’t let you feed yourself because of how happy it makes him (you always compliment how good it tastes and you smile while chewing so he’s damn sure not gonna let you eat by yourself and miss out on that)

✩ “‘SAMU PLEASE! I CAN FEED MYSELF!” You scream as he chases you around the backyard.

✩ just imagine ‘samu, running around in an apron that says “kiss the cook”, aggressively holding a chicken skewer and spatula in hand with the most determined expression on his face.

✩ you end up finding a random water gun and shooting him with it

✩ it gets his apron wet

✩ how dare you ruin his limited edition apron

✩ war ensues as he find the hose and chases you down with it, and you two are running around your backyard giggling like idiots while spraying water at each other

✩ the neighbors are either smiling at your “young love” or they’re either thinking your crazy as hell.

✩ and it’s probably the latter when ‘samu tosses you over his shoulder and then proceeds to spill a whole bucket of water on you

✩ takes care of you afterwards though (even though he’s laughing at you like an asshole), he’ll make you sit in the sun where you can dry up and will give you a towel

✩ “quit laughing!”

✩ “sorry you just look so funny, sitting there like an angry wet cat…”

✩ you throw the bucket at his head

✩ but you guys finish off the day with you stomachs pleasantly full and giddy from your earlier water fight.

【 **Kageyama Tobio** 】

✩ okay so…

✩ self-care in the sun.

✩ I KNOW IT’S A BIT OF A WEIRD HC LOL but i’m just trying this out so bear with me PLS

✩ Kags definitely, definitely does not oppose skincare, haircare, nail care, etc. (yes, this is definitely me stretching the scene where he was filing his nails)

✩ like this boi makes nail salon appointments WITH YOU, he could not give a f*ck if someone called him a little sissy for going and getting a mani-pedi

✩ we stan opposing toxic masculinity in this household.

✩ anyways, you guys will have the day off and you just happen to come across him filing his nails as you bring him a cold drink in the porch.

✩ “hey tobio! Let’s do some self-care, okay?”

✩ “sure.” (he acts pretty nonchalant about it but he’s actually a little excited, hence the little blush on his face)

✩ obviously you start with nail care and he lets you polish them and do all you want on them (i def see him as a clear gel polish guy, not too big on color)

✩ smiles to himself when he sees you concentrating so hard on trying not to paint his cuticles 

✩ you are just so darn cute

✩ agreed mostly because you guys would get to touch each other a lot, and I feel Kageyama’s a pretty touchy s/o (in a slightly clingy, affectionate way)

✩ does your nails too (he’s a gentleman at heart)

✩ does it perfectly.

✩ like even better than you, someone who's been painting their nails for years

✩ O_O HOW IS THIS BOI SO GOOD AT THIS?

✩ You ask him if he wants to open a salon with you and actually takes in into consideration.

✩ you guys do an pure aloe mask! (if you’re allergic to aloe...i’m sorry T^T) 

✩ the mask is super goopy and weird looking so when he’s putting the mask on you he keeps randomly slapping your face (not harshly though, he would never hurt you)

✩ it is pretty annoying though

✩ “Tobio, honey, WHAT are you doing?”

✩ *slap slap* “I don’t really know myself this stuff is super weird.”

✩ But once he gets the hang of it he starts doing it on purpose and the two of you are laughing like idiots

✩ “TOBIO STOP SMACKING MY FACE!”

✩ “I CAN’T IT’S SO FUNNY”

✩ but the antics between you two bring a genuine smile to his face (not the scary forced one, but the pretty, natural one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [WOOO! Writing hcs def takes more time than I thought! my appreciation goes out to all of you that write them!]  
> ↳ [i definitely got carried away writing some of these haha! but they really were fun to write, so i hope you guys liked them!]  
> ↳ [tell me what you guys think about this? maybe even leave some character suggestions below (without prompts please)]  
> ↳ [but yeah! that's it for now! be sure to leave a comment! :)]


End file.
